happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Car-ful What You Wish For
'Car-ful What You Wish For '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Petunia drives in her car, but a stain in her rear view mirror quickly distracts her. She wipes it, soon hitting a literal fork on the road and puncturing one of her tires. She stops at the side of the road, yanks out the fork and places a band-aid over the tire's puncture marks. As soon as she gets in the driver seat, however, she realizes the car is out of gas. Hexe passes by to see a frustrated Petunia kicking her car. She turns to the witch cat for help, so Hexe attempts a magic spell to fix the car. Hexe opens her eyes to discover that she has turned Petunia into a sentient car. Petunia could only speak through her built-in stereo system as she demands to be turned back. Just before Hexe could undo the spell, a nearby bank is robbed. Lifty and Shifty hop into the Petunia car and drive off with bags of money in the back. Hexe has no choice but to pursue them on her broomstick. Lifty and Shifty snicker as they make their getaway. Hexe, flying overhead, blasts her wand in hopes of reverting Petunia. Unfortunately, she hits her mirror and the spell deflects back at her. She dodges the spell and it hits Ace's blimp, transforming it into a whale. Ace and the whale fall to the ground, hitting nearby pilot Handy and his plane before the fatal crash. Numerous bugs splatter on Petunia's windshield, much to her discomfort. Lifty and Shifty remain oblivious to the vehicle's sentience as they continue their drive. The speeders eventually catch the unwanted attention of Zet, who chases them in his police car. Zet fires several bullets at their car, unknowingly hurting Petunia. Pedestrians such as Ruddles and Road-kill are hit during the high-speed chase. Things only get worse for Petunia as the twins drive her through a mud puddle, a cactus garden, under the sea and even a volcanic cave, all with Zet on their trail. Petunia is then crashed through a brick wall, leaving severe damage to her vehicular body. Hexe tries out another spell to slow down the speeders. She accidentally hits Zet's car, turning it into a snail whose shell cracks to reveal Zet, brutally crushed in a spiral shape. Turning their heads, Lifty and Shifty laugh, but in their distraction they hit a low-lying bridge, tearing the roof off of Petunia. She screams so loudly in agony that she ruptures their eardrums. They soon enter a car wash, where Lifty and Shifty are sprayed, soaped and finally shredded by the giant brushes. Waiting at the other side of the car wash, Hexe finally gets the chance to turn Petunia back to normal. Once she does so, however, Petunia is horribly mutilated from everything she has endured. Hexe uses her magic again to turn her into a broom. Petunia enjoys her new life as Hexe uses her to sweep the floor, only to be accidentally snapped in half. Deaths #A whale (transformed from Ace's blimp) falls to its death. #Ace and Handy are crushed by the whale. #Numerous bugs splatter on Petunia's windshield. #Ruddles and Road-Kill are run over by Petunia. #Zet is crushed when his police car turns into a snail. #Lifty and Shifty are shredded by car wash brushes. Injuries #Petunia (as a car) is shot, scratched, burnt, and cracked in various places, then (as a broom) is snapped in half. #Lifty and Shifty's eardrums burst from Petunia's scream. Trivia *Handy's death mirrors his very similar demise in ''A Change of Heart. An ambulance even parks up when the crash occurs. *Originally, Sunset was the one to cast the spell and Random to drive Petunia. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes